Pieces
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Dark peach,oneshot,songfic. "I had always tried to be positive about my life, but let's face it: It sucks."


Another songfic. I think this will be my last for awhile. This is my first peach shipping fic and it's rather dark. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Pieces" by It's Alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Pieces<strong>

It just wasn't fair.

I had always tried to be positive about my life, but let's face it: It sucks. Before I completed the Millennium Puzzle, I was always picked on and bullied. Then, my Yami would take over and take care of everything. You would think that would make me feel happy. But it didn't.

Yami was…just so much better than me. He was taller. He was "the cool Yuugi," as Anzu had put it. He was so much better at Duel Monsters and other games than I could ever hope to be. And, of course, there was Anzu. Anzu had been my best friend since we were children. I had always had a crush on her. Then…Yami came along.

_She said she's over it_

_I guess I already knew_

_I'm now discovering this_

_Awful, burning sound_

_This feeling's sharpening_

_So take it, take it back_

_My mind's rebelling_

_And just watch me come undone_

When she had started wanting to hang out more, I had been thrilled. I had thought that the girl of my dreams had finally returned my feelings. Then…the distinction between Yami and myself was made.

_What the hell was I thinking,_

_Believing in you, believing in you?_

She made it clear that she wanted Yami.

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now (pieces now, whoa)_

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now (pieces now)_

She even went as far as putting herself in danger just to get a glimpse of Yami, "the cool Yuugi." Yami would love saving her, too. It gave him a reason to use his powers and play a Shadow Game. Honestly, Anzu and Yami had a very dangerous love affair. Anzu would put herself in danger for the thrill of seeing Yami, to be rescued. And Yami would be more than happy to win a deadly game, save her, and be the hero. It wasn't right. It was…sick, actually.

_She loves the taste of pain_

_And it's clear she's already used_

_I somehow find in her_

_This easy kind of love_

_This love is deepening_

_So shake it, shake it off_

_But my body's needing it_

_Just watch her set me off_

I would have never done that to her. I would have made sure she was always safe. But, I guess it doesn't matter what I want…

Then later, she would always cheer for Yami during duels. It was true that Yami was actually the one dueling, but he was using my name to do it. While all my other friends and the crazy fans and fangirls were cheering for me, Anzu cheered for the real duelist: Yami. That is kind of selfish of me, but it was _my _body taking the hits. I was just as involved in the duels as Yami was. We were a team. But did Anzu care? No. All she saw was Yami.

And Anzu never gave me anything as sentimental as she did to Yami. When he went back to the past to learn the truth, she had given him the cartouche. She had been all mushy, saying things like "you should always know your name." And Yami had secretly loved it.

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now (pieces now, whoa)_

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now (pieces now)_

When Atem had finally crossed over, I knew that Anzu had taken it rough. She had become a hollow shell. She never smiled, never danced. Never did much of anything really. She would avoid talking to and spending time with me.

At first, I respected this. I felt pain for Atem leaving too. He had been a part of me for so many years. It was like a piece of my soul had been ripped from me. Which, I supposed, it had.

Then suddenly, a year had passed. Anzu was still locked away, wallowing in a depression that none of us could understand.

We graduated high school. The gang split up. We went our separate ways. We still hung out, but not as frequently. And we began to see less and less of Anzu.

Fed up with it, I went to her apartment. She didn't answer the door, but I knew where she kept the spare key and let myself in. I found her curled up on her bed, her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled. She appeared duller too, as if she had spent so much time in the darkness of her apartment that her colors had faded.

When she saw me, a small light flickered to life in her soulless eyes. She sat up weakly, acting as if doing so took more than she was capable of offering. I rushed to her side and sat on the bed with her, helping her sit up.

"Anzu? Are you okay?" I asked, searching her face.

Her head rolled to the side. "Atem," she breathed.

I shook my head. "No. It's Yuugi." I frowned.

She laughed and it sent a shiver down my spine. It was a hysterical laugh. "Silly, Pharaoh. You're not Yuugi. You're Atem." Her azure eyes were crazed.

I grabbed her shoulders more tightly and shook her, trying to snap her out of her insanity. "Atem's been gone for over a year, Anzu. It's me. Yuugi."

Anzu frowned. "Why are you lying to me, Atem? I knew you would come back for me and you did."

Tears of frustration burned in my violet eyes. "Anzu! Look into my eyes! I'm Yuugi!"

I held her face in my hands and forced her to look into my eyes. Her once glorious azure eyes narrowed. "You're not Atem." She snarled.

I sighed, thinking the worst was over. "No, I'm not."

Anzu's hands shot out and pushed me away quickly. I gasped in pain as she hit my stomach and then shouted out as I fell from her bed and to the floor. "I don't want you, Little Yuugi. I want Atem."

I stared up at her from where I lay on the carpeted floor on my back. "He's not coming back." I reminded her gently.

Anzu screamed out as if I had slapped her. Tears streamed down her face, her hands tangling in her matted hair, holding her head. "I don't want you! I want Atem! You should have lost the duel! Atem was better than you! He should have won!"

The breath left me as her words replayed in my mind. _'Atem was better than you!' _She had finally admitted what I had known all along.

_Well I can't, I can't_

_Never will I ever let the_

_Things you said cut through me_

_And I won't, I won't_

_Never will I ever let the_

_Things you said..._

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now, pieces now_

My own tears spilled, cutting twin paths down my face, as I slowly stood. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I leave her? Should I try to talk to her? I shut down as her screams grew louder.

My instincts took over. I crawled back onto the bed with her and gathered her in my arms. I held her fiercely and waited for her struggling to stop. Her screams and sobs died down to sniffles and moans as I held her.

I moved my hands up to her face and cupped it between my hands. I pressed my lips against hers. She was slow to respond, but when she did, she buried her hands in my uncontrollable hair and kissed me as if she was dying and I was the only thing keeping her alive.

I lowered her down to the bed, her head resting on her pillows. The need for air burned throughout my body and I slowly raised my head. She panted hard, her supple chest rising and falling against mine. Her eyes were dazed and half lidded.

"Atem…" She breathed.

"I'm right here, my precious Anzu." I whispered back to her as I lowered my lips to hers again.

Maybe I was wrong to think that just Anzu and Atem had a sickening love affair. Perhaps we did too. She needed Atem and I needed her. The only way for her to love me…was for me to be Atem.

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now (pieces now, whoa)_

_Whoa, you're ripping me into pieces now (pieces now)_

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


End file.
